1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed in this present invention relate to a finite state machine method, and more particularly, to an Operating-Mode Finite-State-Machine (OPFSM) method corresponding to a global finite-state-machine (FSM) of an automotive Ethernet standard, and associated computer readable media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The modern automobile industry regards Ethernet as a basic architecture for new generation automotive internet. Ethernet has a high bandwidth which can satisfy application requests such as novel driver assistant, information and entertainment.
The automotive industry has recently focused on aspects such as low manufacturing cost and durability. In the past, when a factory used a Controller Area Network (CAN) or FlexRay to perform communication, an OPFAM needed to be installed in the physical layer of each bottom layer product, for receiving an access control or power-saving control etc. from a top layer controller, and comprehensively defining and describing the corresponding behavior and process of the bottom layer product and the top layer controller under various situations.
In the automotive Ethernet standard (e.g. BR-PHY standard), however, there is no clear definition for the global FSM (only some requirements from system manufacturers) or for advance operations such as selective wakeup and global wakeup. Therefore, a mechanism similar to the previous OPFSM is needed for supporting different wakeup mechanism as well as being compliant with the automotive Ethernet standard (e.g. BR-PHY standard), in order to simplify the complexity for the top layer while also corresponding to the previous global FSM.